starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Световой меч ситхов
|hidet= |hilts= |hiltl= |hiltm= |crystal=Синтетический |bladet= |color=Традиционно красный, другие |bladel= |weight= |protection= |capacity= |range=Различный |design=Различный |markings= |hideu= |purpose=Бой на световых мечах |era= |affiliation=Ситы}} Ситский световой меч — специализированный тип оружия, который служил потребностям и предпочтениям лордов ситов. Различия в дизайне их и джедайских мечей были минимальны, что поскольку последние появились на основе оригинальной конструкции ситов. Основным отличием было использование в ситских мечах синтетических кристаллов, в то время как джедаи предпочитали кристаллы природные. Надо отметить, что ситы считали синт-кристаллы знаком превосходства. Кроме того, в подавляющем большинстве ситские мечи имели агрессивный эстетический дизайн. Одной из вариаций типичных мечей ситов был двухклинковый световой меч. Будучи сконструированным ситами, он иногда назывался ситским мечом, поэтому не следует путать его с предметом этой статьи. Конструкция этого оружия претерпевала значительные изменения на протяжении веков с момента появления ситов, иногда преобладали стандартизированные формы, в другое время — индивидуальные. Несмотря на эту эволюцию, мечи почти всегда отличались алым клинком, поскольку красный цвет был характерен для обычно используемых ситами синтетических кристаллов. В основном ситы использовали световой меч, чтобы сражаться с джедаями, и меч обеспечивал им большую большую боевую эффективность. Характеристики »]] Механика и отличительные особенности Первые мечи ситов были простыми модификациями существовавших протомечей, излюбленного оружия Ордена джедаев. Протомечи в то время стремительно опережали по своим характеристикам собственно прототипы световых мечей, поскольку последние отличались нестабильностью лезвия. Кроме того, элемент питания для них приходилось закреплять на поясе. Конструкция, придуманная ситами, отличалась наличием внутреннего сверхпроводника, который передавал энергию лезвия из отрицательно заряженной диафрагмы обратно во внутреннюю батарею, создавая подобие петли. Благодаря этой модификации элемент питания тратил энергию только тогда, когда петля лезвия чем-нибудь прерывалась, например, когда при помощи светового меча что-то резали. Это позволило решить проблемы с питанием. Jedi Vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the ForceStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1Затерянное племя ситов: На краю Древние лорды ситов, продолжив совершенствовать своё изобретение, придумали конструкцию двухклинкового светового меча. Эта оригинальная разновидность светового меча обладала чрезмерно сложным дизайном, включавшим один механизм с двумя одинаковыми излучателями на обоих концах рукояти стандартной длины. Позже конструкция была значительно упрощена: рукоять стала вдвое длиннее стандартной, и в ней находилось уже два отдельных механизма, по одному для излучателя.Episode I: The Visual Dictionary Меньшее внимание было уделено конструкции световой рапиры ситского ордена Мекроса, которые также упростили стандартную конструкцию светового меча, чтобы создать идеально сбалансированное оружие для одной руки.Jedi Academy Training Manual Тем не менее, определяющей чертой мечей ситов было использование синтетических кристаллов, в то время как джедаи предпочитали естественные кристаллы — адеганские или с Илума. Почти все синтетические кристаллы ситов придавали клинку красную окраску из-за особенностей ковки, используемой для их создания. Тем не менее, известно, что коррективы, вносимые в этот процесс, и манипуляции с помощью Силы могли придавать кристаллам самые разные цвета.Jedi Academy Training Manual Синтетические кристаллы обычно производили более сильное лезвие, чем природные, и обладали редкой способностью «ломать» лезвие стандартного светового меча, перегружая матрицу энергией и мгновенно «выжигая» оружие противника.Боевые мечи: Бой на световых мечах Однако следует отметить, что усиление лезвия приводило к его нестабильности, потере манёвренности и удорожанию меча.Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary Культурное и символическое значение ]] Первоначально лорды ситов использовали синтетические кристаллы только из-за отсутствия у них доступа к традиционным источникам кристаллов, которые посещали члены Ордена джедаев. Но в конечном счете использование синт-кристаллов стало традицией среди ситов. Они начали считать, что создание кристаллов, отвечавших их собственным нуждам, было демонстрацией превосходства над джедаями, которые в поисках своих идеальных кристаллов полагались на «дикие дебри космоса».Jedi Academy Training Manual Красный цвет, являвшийся результатом стандартного процесса ковки, также стал традицией. Агрессивный малиновый оттенок сделался отличительной чертой ситов: джедаи, как правило, предпочитали более спокойные цвета (синий, зелёный и так далее) Тем не менее, не все ситы использовали кроваво-красные лезвия: некоторые бывшие джедаи, такие как Экзар Кун и Дарт Вейдер, продолжали использовать свои синие световые мечи джедаев после падения на тёмную сторону. Тем не менее, Кун, скорее всего, не знал об этой ситской традиции, а Вейдер, утратив своё прежнее джедайское оружие, заменил его на меч с красным лезвием. В конечном счете, ситы, которые обладали клинками не красного цвета, как правило, хотели скрыть свою принадлежность к тёмной стороне. А Император Палпатин вообще считал, что лорды ситов переросли использование световых мечей, и создавали их, только чтобы унизить джедаев.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Некоторые организации ситов рассматривали мечи как показатели статуса владельца, которые указывали на завершение их подготовки. Во время обучения ситов-учеников обычно использовались тренировочные мечи или, когда ожидалось участие в реальных боевых действиях, виброклинки.Star Wars: Knights of the Old RepublicRed Harvest (novel)Darth Bane: Path of Destruction История Происхождение демонстрирует свой джедайский протомеч по прибытии на Коррибан]] Когда тёмные джедаи-диссиденты восстали против Ордена джедаев, положив начало Столетней тьме, они продолжили использовать свои протомечи джедаев против своих бывших братьев. По завершении конфликта последователи Тёмной стороны были разоружены и изгнаны из пространства Республики. Тогда они создали новое общество на основе извращённой философии джедаев и некротической магии Силы завоёванного народа ситов. В ту эпоху некоторые известные личности, такие как Карнесс Муур, продолжали использовать свои протомечи, демонстрируя то, что некоторые из них сумели сохранить своё оружие.Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith Атрибут культуры милитаризма, оружие ситов быстро развивалось. Оригинальный дизайн протомечей был модернизирован: был убран ремень, на котором крепились меч и силовой кабель, и в результате получился световой меч, очень напоминавший современный. Использование красных синт-кристаллов, как выяснилось, было обычаем среди ситов ещё в тот период времени — по крайней мере, среди тех, кто выступал за использование световых мечей.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1:Karness Muur, one of the original Dark Jedi Exiles, and his followers are depicted wielding standard lightsabers with red blades. Но многие лорды ситов предпочитали ситские мечи. Когда Империя ситов ввергла Галактическую Республику в Великую гиперпространственную войну, такие мечи были очень распространены, но некоторые группы, такие как экипаж «Знамения», всё же предпочитали световые мечи.Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice Эти ранние мечи ситов попали в руки джедаев, которые затем скопировали их конструкцию, улучшив имевшееся у них оружие. Использование во время Великой войны ситов Достаточно заметным событием стало создание световых рапир ситским Орденом Мекроса. Световые рапиры были шедевром дизайна и мастерства; это был идеально сбалансированный одноручный световой меч, главным преимуществом которого была точность. Это оружие было предназначено для использования приверженцами стиля Макаши, как ориентированной на точность и баланс. Несмотря на архаичный дизайн, световая рапира была сложным шедевром — поздняя имитация её дворянами сектора Тапани оказалась гораздо менее эффективной. Однако подделки световых рапир использовались в дуэлях между дворянами.Jedi Academy Training Manual 250px|thumb|right|Схема светового меча Экзара Куна Когда Экзар Кун перешёл на тёмную сторону Силы и стал новым тёмным лордом ситов, он и его последователи продолжали пользоваться своими оригинальными световыми мечами джедаев, вероятно, не зная об обычае ситов иметь меч с красным лезвием. Тем не менее, это незнание способствовало проникновению Куна в Великую библиотеку джедаев на Оссусе. Там он похитил ситский голокрон, что позволило его последователям организовать Погром джедаев.Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust Хотя Куну и не удалось ввести использование синт-кристаллов, он произвёл значительные изменения со своим световым мечом по инструкциям из ситского голокрона. В результате он получил двойной световой меч. Сделанный по классической ситской схеме, световой меч Куна обладал рукоятью стандартной длины, что позволяло использовать его как обычный меч, а затем в разгаре боя активировать дополнительное лезвие и застать соперника врасплох.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the ForceTales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma Оружие Куна было пропитано тёмной энергией его создателя,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2 и те, кто противостоял этому мечу, ощущали его ярость.The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology Надо отметить, что меч оказывал внутренней злобой воздействие на последующих своих владельцев, что не распространялось на тех, кто не был чувствителен к Силе. thumb|left|225px|Хаазин размахивает ситским световым мечом После войны один из бывших помощников Куна, изуродованный Хаазин, был принят Криндой Дрей. По большей части его участие в войне неизвестно, но он стал одним из основателей использования Завета джедаев Дрей, постепенно получив полный контроль над организацией как первый помощник Кринды. За этот период Хаазин сконструировал ситский световой меч, чтобы заменить оружие, которое он потерял во время своего неудачного обучения у джедаев. Чтобы хранить в тайне свою принадлежность к ситам, он смастерил изогнутую рукоять к мечу, которая казалась ручкой его трости. Конструкция меча соответствовала древним ситским канонам, а лезвие было традиционного кроваво-красного цвета. Этот световой меч хранился в тайне в течение десятилетий, прежде чем наконец-то предстать во время инцидента «Оправдание» — коронной цели всех хитроумных планов Хаазина. Хаазин использовал свой меч в бою против нескольких джедаев, а затем подарил его Люсьену Дрею, которого собирался сделать своим учеником. Дрей изначально атаковал Зейна Керрика со световым мечом Хаазина, но затем изменил свою позицию и предал Хаазина. Меч-трость был уничтожен орбитальной бомбардировкой во время разрушения поместья Дреев вместе с Хаазином.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Vindication Во время Гражданской войны джедаев, которую начал Дарт Реван, синтетические кристаллы и двухклинковый световой меч получили широкое применение. Однако в тот период световые мечи джедаев и ситов не отличались ничем, кроме красного лезвия. Во время обучения многие ученики ситов использовали виброклинки, получая свои световые мечи, когда ожидалось участие в реальных боевых действиях. Студенты коррибанской академии выполняли финальный тест по завершении своего обучения, и одной из наград был световой меч ситов.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Во время Первой чистки джедаев и после неё в конструкции ситских мечей мало что изменилось, хотя некоторые группы, такие как ситы-убийцы, предпочитали мечам более скрытое оружие — силовые пики.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Использование и развитие в годы Великой галактической войны thumb|right|200px|Три ситских световых меча эпохи Великой галактической войны Во время реформирования Империи ситов классический ситский меч уступил место световому. В целом стандартный световой меч ситов той эпохи обладал агрессивной, квадратной конструкцией, в отличие от более округлого оружия джедаев. В дополнение к традиционным алым кристаллам, ситские мечи часто имели сложные конструкции предохранителей эмиттера лезвия, часто в виде двойного топора. Этот стиль использовался среди ситов-воинов, которые пользовались стандартными световыми мечами, в то же время подчёркивая в них мощь и агрессию.[http://www.swtor.com/media/trailers/designing-dark-side/ '''Designing the Dark Side' trailer]'' Более эзотерические модели были в ходу у ситов-инквизиторов, которые часто обладали двухклинковыми световыми мечами. Мечи инквизиторов демонстрировали агрессивный угловатый дизайн, характерный для оружия ситов; также в них фигурировали необычные элементы дизайна, такие как открытые или очень крупные камеры для кристаллов или полупрозрачные рукоятки, которые демонстрировали протекавшую через них электрическую энергию. Кроме того, инквизиторы иногда отказывались от традиционных алых кристаллов в пользу фиолетовых. thumb|left|Световой меч [[Дарт Барас|Дарта Бараса]] Несмотря на широкую стандартизацию, многие лорды ситов обладали оружием с уникальным дизайном. Рукоять светового меча Дарта Бараса состояла из большого клыка или когтя, который придавал ему небольшой изгиб, и эмиттера с тройным предохранителем.Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Дарт Хратис, напротив, обладал длинным посохом, который представлял собой световой меч с длинным эфесом.Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance Сит-ученик, Дарт Танатон, обладал двухклинковым световым мечом классического ситского дизайна, с рукояткой стандартной длины. Тем не менее, он обычно активировал сразу два клинка, не пытаясь ввести в заблуждение врагов своей короткой рукоятью.Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Использование во время Новых войн ситов thumb|left|250px|Сит со световым мечом во время Новых ситских войн Мало что известно о развитии ситских мечей во время Новых войн ситов: с течением времени конфликт неоднократно разгорался и затухал, многие записи были утеряны. Известно, что большинство ситов, как Дарт Руин, склонялись в пользу стандартного светового меча с малиновым лезвием, хотя некоторые разошлись с ним во мнении и использовали другие типы оружия. Когда лорд Каан пришёл к власти, конструкции ситских световых мечей были значительно стандартизированы. Ученики, обучавшиеся в академии ситов, использовали тренировочные мечи, получая световые по окончании академии. При этом ученики, по-видимому, выбирали между стандартными и двухклинковыми мечами. Мастеру-джедаю Перникару удалось изучить один из этих мечей, когда он забрал его у своего падшего ученика Вуда Морталла. Он отметил его низкое качество, и считал мечи ситов оскорблением наследия джедаев.Darth Bane: Path of Destruction Примечательно, что сит-мастер клинка Каз'им передал световой меч своего учителя На'даза своему ученику, Бэйну. Световой меч обладал уникальной изогнутой рукоятью, лучше соответствовавшей ладони. Это способствовало как большему контролю над лезвием, так и большей мощи, которые дополнял агрессивный стиль Джем Со Бэйна. С разрешения сотрудников академии Дарт Бэйн заменил рубин в мече на традиционный синтетический кристалл. Сам Каз'им обладал двухклинковым световым мечом, при необходимости разделяя рукоятку своего оружия на две половины, получая таким образом два меча. Каз'им закрепил своё преимущество, активно критикуя использование двухклинкового меча и ссылаясь на его недостатки.Darth Bane: Path of Destruction Использование в соответствии с «Правилом двух» Институт «Правила двух» резко ограничил число ситов, эффективно уменьшив их до культа вместо сплочённой организации. Таким образом, конструкции ситских световых мечей были основаны скорее на личных нуждах и предпочтениях, а не на стандартах, предназначенных для определённых классов. Например, ученица Дарта Бэйна Занна обладала двухклинковым световым мечом с удлинённой рукояткой и укороченными лезвиями, чтобы обеспечить большую скорость и мобильность — преимущества, которыми пользовались все практиковавшие Соресу. В бою Занна вращала один из мечей, придавая ему импульс, позволявший перенаправлять и парировать даже самые яростные атаки с относительной лёгкостью, в то время как второй клинок служило для быстрой контратаки.Darth Bane: Rule of Two Один из лордов ситов времён «Правила двух» Дарт Мол также использовал двухклинковый световой меч. Мол считал, что возможности однолезвийного меча были ограничены, поэтому остановил свой выбор на двухклинковом дизайне, что позволяло ему атаковать с обеих сторон.Darth Maul: Saboteur Мол очень гордился тем, что сам создал кристаллы для своего оружия. Создавая набор из четырёх синтетических кристаллов в печи, он погрузился в глубокую медитацию на четыре дня, используя Силу, чтобы управлять формированием кристаллов.Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter thumb|left|250px|Меч Палпатина, уникальнейший из всех ситских световых мечей Один из самых уникальных мечей принадлежал тёмному лорду эпохи «Правила двух», Дарту Сидиусу. Сконструированный во время ученичества под началом Дарта ПлэгасаJedi Vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force, световой меч Палпатина отличался необычайной элегантностью. Кроме того, он обладал хорошо сбалансированной рукоятью, состоявшей из сплава с включением фрика, драгоценного ауродиума и сверкающего электрума.Star Wars: Lightsabers Во время своего пребывания на посту Верховного канцлера Галактической Республики Палпатин скрывал свой световой меч в нейраниумной статуе в своём офисе, где меч лежал несколько десятилетий, прежде чем, наконец, был использован. Палпатин извлёк свой световой меч незадолго до столкновения с джедаями, убил троих из нападавших и вступил в поединок с Мейсом Винду. Винду удалось обезоружить и загнать в угол лорда ситов, однако он был почти сразу убит Энакином Скайуокером, со стороны которого не ожидал нападения. Палпатин же заранее сконструировал запасной меч, почти идентичный первому, который он и использовал против гранд-мастера Йоды.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novel) Джедаи-перебежчики, как правило, продолжали пользоваться своим оригинальным световым мечом джедаев. Так случилось и со вторым учеником Палпатина, графом Дуку. Дуку был мастером точного Макаши и обладал уникальным световым мечом, созданным специально для этого боевого стиля. Своё изысканное оружие, обладавшее элегантной изогнутой рукоятью, он взял с собой, когда покинул Орден джедаев и обратился к ситам. Дуку заменил оригинальный синий адеганский кристалл на красный синтетический, который улучшил режущий аспект оружия за счёт большей манёвренности.The Complete Visual Dictionary Этот световой меч широко использовался Дуку в многочисленных поединках против джедаев, но в конечном счёте именно им (и своим собственным мечом) Энакин Скайуокер убил самого графа.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith thumb|right|300px|Асажж Вентресс и Саваж Опресс со своими световыми мечами Во время Войн клонов Дуку был найден тёмными служителями, тёмными джедаями, ставшие помощниками ситов. Многие из служителей почитали идеалы ситов и имели разные атрибуты ордена. Все они обладали световыми мечами, стилизованными под ситские, хотя в некоторых случаях это выражалось только в замене кристаллов с Илума на синтетические. Квинлан Вос использовал особенный алый кристалл, который первоначально использовал Дарт Андедду.Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows Асажж Вентресс обладала двумя изогнутыми мечами Комари Восы. Воса была падшим джедаем, пленённой и завербованной культом Бэндо Гора; свои мечи она сконструировала во время членства в культе.The New Essential Chronology Они имели сходство со световым мечом Дуку — бывшего учителя Восы.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide Один из служителей, Саваж Опресс, пошёл по другому пути, собрав световой меч после своей вербовки. Это был двухклинковый световой меч классического ситского дизайна, с длинной рукояткой, ребристой средней частью и предохранителями агрессивного дизайна на каждом эмиттере. Использование в Галактической Империи thumb|left|250px|Гален Марек использует телекинез при сборке своего светового меча Одним из первых ситских световых мечей, созданных во время правления ситов в Галактической Империи был меч Дарта Вейдера. Бывший джедай, Дарт Вейдер, попытался создать новый меч, чтобы впечатлить Палпатина и дистанцироваться от своих бывших товарищей. Однако, несмотря на то, что в качестве образца использовался световой меч Палпатина, получившееся оружие Вейдера представляло из себя увеличенную версию его первого светового меча, выполненного из тёмных сплавов.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Сначала Вейдер использовал в своём оружии синт-кристалл, но позже, с разрешения Палпатина, заменил его на адеганский кристалл красного цвета. Ученик Дарта Вейдера, Гален Марек, также обладал уникальным световым мечом. Дизайн меча Марека на первый взгляд казался заимствованным у оружия Вейдера из-за кожуха эмиттера и цельной оболочки. Однако Марек предпочёл громоздкой неуклюжей конструкции Вейдера''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' значительно более упрощённую, напоминавшую только скелет меча. Камера кристалла не была скрыта; рукоять, покрытую чем-то матовым, напоминавшим скользкий металл, вряд ли можно было назвать удобной.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) Для лезвия Марек использовал комплект из красных кристаллов, предоставленный Вейдером.The Force Unleashed (novel) Палпатин, придерживавшийся «Правила двух», создал ряд организаций, состоявших из служителей ситов которые исполняли прихоти его и Вейдера. Многие из этих групп выступали за использование световых мечей, отдавая предпочтение красным лезвиям в знак почтения к идеалам ситов. Большинство слуг Палпатина и учеников, таких как Руки или его элита Тёмной стороны, пользовались простыми стандартными световыми мечами. Примечательно, что Палпатин не насаждал среди элиты использование лезвий определённого цвета, поэтому хотя большинство из них позднее и владели кроваво-красными мечами, но многие предпочитали синие.Dark Empire IIEmpire's End Тем не менее, другие организации, такие как Императорская теневая стража или некоторые члены Королевской гвардии, использовали специализированное оружие — световые пики — и без исключения отдавали предпочтение кроваво-красному цвету.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) Одна из Рук Императора, Люмия, бросила вызов конвенции и использовала световой кнут. Её кнут отличался явно ситским дизайном: он обладал рукоятью из почти неразрушаемого мандалорского железа, производил многочисленные щупальца энергии, а с другой стороны к нему были прикреплены несколько дополнительных хлыстов, состоявших из шипованной кожи и гибкого металла.Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady Императорский инженеры нашли способ массового производства мечей, хотя это оружие всё ещё должно было собираться вручную. Эти мечи были созданы на Камино для императорской гвардии и клонов Галена Марека. Кроме того, для них был организован массовый импорт специальных кристаллов. Скорее всего, кристаллы были синтетическими, так как общей для большинства окраской была красная. В то же время многие клоны обладали оружием с серебристым лезвием. Модифицированные версии массово производимых мечей, использовавшиеся клонами Марека, были предоставлены двум из наиболее успешных клонов: Старкиллеру и тёмному ученику.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Подобное массовое производство мечей было предоставлено клонам Киуса.A Two-Edged Sword Постимперские ситские световые мечи thumb|left|250px|Члены Ордена Единых ситов с ситскими мечами. Большинство служителей ситов и учеников, активных после падения Галактической Империи, пользовались стандартными световыми мечами, хотя были и исключения. Люмия продолжала использовать свой уникальный световой кнут, а её ученик Карнор Джакс, бывший императорский верховный защитник, использовал против своих бывших товарищей двухклинковый световой меч.Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark LadyThe Emperor's PawnsCrimson Empire Во время своего обучения в качестве лорда ситов Дарт Кейдус использовал свой джедайский световой меч, пока не завершил создание своего нового ситского меча с кроваво-красным лезвием.Legacy of the Force Затерянное племя ситов — выжившие потомки потерпевшего кораблекрушение экипажа «Знамения» на Кеше, продолжали использовать архаичные ситские мечи, которыми был снабжён их корабль.Omen (novel) Конструкция ситских мечей была принята имперскими рыцарями. Используя знания, почерпнутые из сохранившегося экземпляра «Книги ярости» Палпатина, рыцари использовали синт-кристаллы собственного производства; при этом белые лезвия продолжали использоваться также для медитаций и церемоний.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Доминирующая ситская организация этой эпохи продолжала использовать синт-кристаллы и рукояти из материала, который напоминал юужань-вонгский йорик-коралл. Среди этих ситов в основном использовался двухклинковый световой меч. В это же время известные ситы, такие как Дарт Нил, отдавали предпочтение ещё более необычным вариантам светового меча. Так, Дарт Нил использовал световой меч с длинным эфесом, который также был выполнен из йорик-коралла. Правящий тёмный лорд ситов, Дарт Крайт, изначально обладал двумя одинаковыми ситскими мечами стандартного дизайна. Однако после своей смерти и последующего воскрешения он использовал свой старый световой меч джедаев, чтобы заменить один из своих мечей. Для этого он превратил его в ситский меч, заменив естественый кристалл в нём на синтетический.Star Wars: Legacy За кулисами thumb|right|125px|Концепт-арт светового меча Дарта Вейдера Технически первый световой меч ситов был разработан для Дарта Вейдера. Не было никаких ранних планов для создания оружия Вейдера отличным от других световых мечей, его отличала только чёрная отделка на эфесе. Концепт-арт рукояти светового меча Вейдера был основан на описании Джорджа Лукаса, как оружия в виде цилиндра, украшенного драгоценными камнями. В конечном счёте, рукоять в руках Дэвида Проуза была изготовлена с помощью флэш-приложения, британской трёхэлементной MPP MicroFlash. Для создания свечения трубы использовались камеры сороковых годов; ребристую рукоятку сформировали приклеенные на цилиндр стеклоочистители; пластина переключателя была сделана из светодиодного дисплея калькулятора 1974 года. Оригинальный эффект светового меча был получен при помощи отражающего штифта, заменявшего лезвие: записанный на камеру, он производил свечение. Тем не менее, Лукас был недоволен этими ранними эффектами, и в дальнейшем для создания свечения использовал анимацию. На этом этапе было решено сделать лезвия мечей разного цвета, чтобы в дальнейшем различать их, и Вейдер получил красное лезвие. Хотя методы, используемые для создания световых мечей, варьировались в течение следующих двух фильмов, способ представления светового меча Вейдера не менялся.Star Wars: The Complete Vader Использование красного цвета, уникального для светового меча Дарта Вейдера во всей оригинальной трилогии, привело к идее, что цвет лезвия светового меча был продиктован моральными качествами обладателей, а не внутренней механикой. Эта точка зрения нашла поддержку в версии «Возвращения джедая» от «Marvel Comics», в которой световой меч Люка Скайуокера излучал красный клинок, когда Вейдер зажигал его.The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Return of the Jedi Однако такой подход был опровергнут в романе «Тени Империи», где цвет светового меча определялся внутренним кристаллом. Тем не менее, не все ситы, чьи образы были придуманы в последующие годы, обладали красными лезвиями. В «Сказаниях о джедаях» показан тёмный лорд ситов Экзар Кун и его последователи, продолжившие использовать свои оригинальные световые мечи джедаев. Двухклинковый световой меч впервые появился в руках Экзара Куна в «Войне ситов». Проект был задуман художником Крисом Госсеттом, который представил мечи как обычное оружие джедаев. Wookieepedia interview with Tom VeitchWookieepedia interview with Christian Gossett Что касается саги, то впервые двухклинковый световой меч появился в руках Дарта Мола в «Скрытой угрозе». На StarWars.com статья, посвящённая оружию, назвала его «ситским световым мечом», впервые использовав данный термин. Первоначально это название применялось исключительно к двухклинковым мечам, но в итоге так стали именовать все мечи ситского дизайна. Появления *Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Знамение'' *''Бездна'' *''Ответный удар'' *''Союзники'' *''Приговор'' *''Восхождение'' *''Звёздные войны: Наследие'' }} Источники * *''Джедаи против ситов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Book of Sith: secrets from the Dark Side'' Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Световые мечи Категория:Оружие ситов